


Unexpected Places

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge- Cherik Edition [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Erik surprises Charles with a small token.Day 7: Surprises





	Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> As always, link in the first story will take you to the prompt list :)
> 
> Note: These will not be daily uploads, just when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Day 7: Surprises

It was late, far later then Charles would usually stay awake. He was leaning against the stone railing outside the house, overlooking the ornate grounds, while behind him, the occupants of the mansion slept on obliviously.

Charles huffed a breath into the chilly air, hoping to see some small cloud but found nothing. The watch on his hand ticked with near silence, a countdown to midnight when Charles would finally go back inside. This had become something of a tradition for him, a little gift to himself on his special day.

Special day.

He had never considered his birthday to be very special, more an event to be avoided at all costs. They weren’t all bad, he had some distant fuzzy memories of wide smiles and crinkling gift wrap, out of tune singing and too sweet icing. They were pleasant if not particularly remarkable. Unfortunately, they were overshadowed by memories of humiliation.

Charles knew his mother had tried. She had genuinely wanted to make his birthday a good day, would often avoid alcohol until around three when she couldn’t stand it anymore. For awhile, if his party was in the morning, it even worked out fairly well.

That was before his stepfather of course. After that it was better to pretend the day didn’t exist at all. He could still feel the palpable relief in his mother’s mind when he told her that he felt himself too old for parties and would rather not have a celebration. It still burned a bit.

Then again, he did always have Raven.

That brought a smile to his lips, memories of early morning pancakes and trinkets he was almost certain she had stolen as his present. He recalled the way they would stay away from the house for hours on end, Raven indulging him in whatever he wanted to do. She always did have a way of making people feel special and Charles would be lying if he said his heart hadn’t warmed when he spotted the box of pancakes mix hiding in one of the cupboards yesterday.

Not so bad at all.

“Charles?”

He startled, his telepathy not having caught the movement.

Erik was standing behind him, brows furrowed and the expression on his face was enough to make him relax, smiling in return, “Erik.”

“What are you doing out here?”

Charles shrugged and turned back to the dark landscape, ignoring Erik when he came to stand beside him, “couldn’t sleep.”

Apparently, that wasn’t satisfactory, “are you alright?”

The concern was touching, if misplaced. Charles allowed himself to lean against Erik, smiled again when an arm came up to settled around his waist, tugging him closer.

“I’m fine. You can go back to bed if you want Erik.”

He hummed, “not until you do.”

Charles glanced at him, shook his head when Erik simply raised his eyebrow, daring him to argue. He would have, maybe, if his arm didn’t feel so good and the sudden presence of company so comforting.

Silence settled between them.

Charles had no urge to peek into Erik’s mind and see what he was thinking, content to simply exist here while his watch counted down the final few minutes to midnight. He breathed in the fresh air deeply, tried to think positive thoughts for the year ahead.

Things were moving swiftly and already his mind was abuzz with ways to help mutants’ transition to the world. Once Shaw was dealt with, Charles saw himself teaching, not just anyone, but mutants.

“Happy birthday Charles.”

Startled once more, his eyes flew down to his watch and where it had indeed turned midnight. His gaze was then drawn quickly to Erik, who was smiling down at him softly, “how did you know?”

“Raven.”

Charles shook his head, couldn’t contain his chuckle, “of course. She didn’t tell the others, did she?”

“No. Just me.”

“Small miracles.”

The arm around his waist squeezed gently, “I have something for you.”

Charles stared at Erik; whose own eyes were fixed on the sky above. The surface of his mind was weary, uncertain about how this might be received. For good reason, Charles supposed, it was unlikely Raven kept the sordid details to herself.

For himself, Charles felt his eyes sting, a wave of emotion coming over him. Luckily, Charles had plenty of experience in keeping such things to himself. Instead, he leaned firmly into Erik and murmured a simple, “ok.”

Erik took a deep rattling breath, his fingers twitched and then, as if by magic, there was a little flower sitting on the railing. Charles stared down at it for a long moment, ignoring the nervousness emanating from Erik’s mind.

When he finally reached over and picked it up, he found himself wanting to cry for an entirely different reason. It was beautiful. Made from what he guessed was a large coin, the flower’s petals curled outwards delicately with paper thin edges. Despite it being dull grey, it glinted in the moonlight and while sturdy, it was undeniably lovely.

“Its beautiful.”

His awe must have reflected in his voice because Erik immediately relaxed against him. Erik’s mind glittered with pride and adoration, causing Charles to turn just enough to press a hard kiss to his lips. No, birthdays really weren’t so terrible after all.


End file.
